Atarashii Negai
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Setiap hal akhirnya sampai pada suatu akhir agar kita bisa memulai hal baru yang lain. Sasuke termenung, bagaimana mungkin ia merajut mimpi yang baru sementara ia merasa hampa dan tak menginginkan apa-apa. Sedangkan Hinata, tidak mengharap pada mimpi terlalu banyak, setiap ia memejamkan mata kejadian-kejadian masa lalu seperti mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya/ sekuel "Kuroi Natsu"


Mereka duduk seperti sepasang pesakitan yang pura-pura tak mengenal. Salah, sebenarnya bukan sepasang—mereka memang duduk paling depan, berdua. Yang lain berderet-deret di belakang menghadap ke direksi yang sama. Di depan pintu ruangan, di atas pintunya tertulis "Ruang Kepala Sekolah".

Sasuke berusaha duduk tegak, meski tubuhnya sangat nyeri. Rahangnya yang terjejak darah kering, mengeras. Wajahnya memaling, menolak menatap sosok di sebelahnya—Fugaku Uchiha. Di sampingnya, Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat menahan getaran tubuhnya dan kantong air mata yang hampir jebol. _Go-gomennasai, hontou ni gomennasai, Otousama_. Lelaki dengan iris sebening miliknya itu duduk tegak di belakang, mengawasi dengan raut tak terbaca.

Sudah lewat saat pertanyaan, 'Penjelasan apa yang bisa kalian berikan atas semua ini?'

Mereka kini menunggu putusan. Hati kecil mereka sebenarnya sudah mengetokkan palu atas semua perbuatan mereka. Namun apa daya bila tubuh mereka kehilangan minat bahkan untuk bergerak. Tatapan kepala sekolah menyiratkan kecewa yang sangat. Ia belum bersuara lagi. mungkin kehabisan kata.

Hiashi akhirnya yang memecah keheningan. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan namun mereka semua hanya diam tanpa sebuah pernyataan. "Saya rasa ini mulai tidak efektif ketika mereka menolak berbicara lagi. Luka-luka mereka terbilang serius. Sebaiknya segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu. Untuk kasus ini mungkin bisa kita sepakati sebagai kenakalan remaja, bukan? Saya dan Uchiha- _sama,_ jika bersedia, tentu saja akan memberikan ganti rugi. Selebihnya terserah pihak sekolah tapi, sebaiknya tidak membawa-bawa nama Hyuuga."

Fugaku Uchiha mengiyakan, "Saya setuju dengan Hyuuga- _sama_. Saya kira jelas, saya bersedia namun, jangan bawa-bawa nama Uchiha."

Kuping Sasuke tegak. Pemuda tanggung itu bangkit dengan susah payah. Suaranya bergetar penuh amarah, "Kenakalan remaja? Hanya segitukah hukuman untuk mereka? Hampir tiga tahun mereka menindas Hinata dan anak-anak yang mereka anggap lemah. Bukan hanya secara verbal tapi juga fisik. Dan kalian, para guru, hanya menutup mata. Tidak peduli dengan fakta. Bukan hanya itu, kalian letakkan peringkat tiga dibawah namanya. Apa perlu dikatakan keras-keras? Mereka mendapatkan hasil tersebut dengan mencontek dari Hinata yang hanya peringkat dua. Atau mereka menyuap kalian, heh? Kebohongan itu terlalu gamblang. Kecuali jika kalian memang bebal." Sasuke meludah. "Aku muak. Muak dengan kalian semua yang pura-pura mengerti. Kalian hanya ingin segera bercuci tangan dari masalah yang merepotkan bukan? Dan kau, Hyuuga- _sama_ " Sasuke mendesis, terengah. "jangan bilang kau peduli pada Hinata padahal sesungguhnya tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

Hiashi yang terkejut, menahan dirinya. Diam-diam ia memuji keberanian pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia memang menyesal sedalam-dalamnya ketika menerima panggilan dari sekolah tersebut. Antara percaya tak percaya ia saksikan hasil perbuatan putri sulungnya tersebut. Ia malu benar-benar malu. Hampir saja ia ingin menghukum Hinata dengan hukuman seberat-beratnya. Namun, mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan hatinya tertohok, ' _Apa yang telah ia lewatkan tiga tahun terakhir ini?'_

Lelaki separuh baya bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya itu terbelalak melihat kelakuan darah dagingnya. Tidak cukupkah ia membuatnya malu dengan perbuatan-perbuatannya yang diketahuinya diam-diam. Kini menyeretnya pula dengan kasus yang tidak ringan. Tidak membantu memperbaiki posisinya, malah berkata yang bukan-bukan. Wajah Fugaku memerah. Seolah tersulut, ia bangkit menuju putra bungsunya itu dengan tangan terangkat.

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Hinata bangkit, mendorong Sasuke lalu luruh mencium lantai. Kata-katanya terdengar jelas di antara isakannya yang tetiba menggema, " _Ho-hontou ni gomennasai_ , ma-maafkan aku _Otousama_. Ini semua salahku. Uchiha- _san mo_ , aku mohon, aku mohon maaf. Ini bukan salah Sasuke. Tapi salahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ..."

Lalu Fugaku trenyuh, memegangi tangannya yang barusan menampar udara kosong. Sedangkan Hiashi, hatinya terkoyak melihat Hinata bersujud, memohon pada mereka semua. Satu meter dari posisi Hinata, Sasuke setengah bersimpuh. Ia terpaku sejak Hinata mendorongnya jatuh.

"Kalian semua diskors ..." Itulah kalimat terakhir pada hari itu yang ia ingat hingga nanti.

Musim tanpa terasa berganti

Sinar mentari tetap angkuh

menghujam kuncup-kuncup sakura yang rapuh

beberapa akan bermekaran

namun ada pula yang berguguran

siapa yang bilang, ketika teriakan itu

tak berbuah luka

yang hangat mirip matahari

hingga tanpa terasa tersayat

melebarkan luka

lalu dari sana keluar nanah dan belatung

seperti kelopak sakura yang gugur

kemudian habis terurai

berderai-derai

.

.

.

Sekeliling mata gadis itu berkantung dan menghitam. Sebuah kombinasi dari terlalu banyak menangis dan kurang tidur. Hinata telah menerima hukumannya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tentang sebuah peristiwa yang merupakan klimaks dari seluruh rangkaian yang ada. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuknya bisa bangkit lagi. Merasai hunjaman mentari yang kadang masih terasa perih di kulitnya yang punya sedikit pigmen warna.

Sedari tadi Hinata terus menghindari kerumunan orang. Gerombolan siswa-siswi di sudut-sudut sekolah, tersenyum riang. Ia tahu, mungkin saat ini kehadirannya tak akan terasa bahkan ketika nyata-nyata ada. Semua sedang berbahagia sambil menggenggam tanda kelulusan. Kecuali Hinata. Hampa. Dan sedikit lelah. Menyendiri mungkin menjadi alternatif terbaik bagi dirinya saat ini. Berjalan menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah, memindai kembali. Mungkin saja ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang bisa dikenang.

Nyatanya itu semua malah membuat Hinata ketakutan. Kakinya berdiri di depan papan pengumuman yang (lagi-lagi) lengang. Menekuri deretan nama yang berulangkali dibacanya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tak pernah berubah.

 _1._ _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _2._ _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _3._ _..._

Rasanya masih sama. Sesak. Sedikit berkurang memang, namun apa bedanya jika tetap membuatnya seolah jadi pecundang. Tak ingin berlama-lama kedua kaki itu kembali membawa Hinata pergi. Berjalan cepat-cepat melewati lorong sekolah yang redup, deretan kelas di kanan-kiri, toilet wanita, tangga, terengah ia membuka pintu di ujung sana. Angin sejuk segera menghempas wajahnya keras. Sedetik yang menegangkan namun kemudian ia merasa lebih baik. Langit yang biru cerah. Matahari yang tak terlalu sengit. Semua terasa familiar. Hinata akhirnya bisa menghela napas panjang. Menyentakkan kenyataan tentang kealpaannnya. Ia lupa bersyukur sedari tadi. Tapi kenapa tetap ada yang hilang?

Hinata tidak tahu. Pun tidak mengerti bisikan burung yang melintas lewat, memberitakan. ' _Apa yang hilang?'_

.

Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin

SMA adalah masa terindah

Cinta monyet, kegiatan ekskul, merajut mimpi-mimpi masa depan

Hal yang lumrah untuk dikenang

Tapi bagi Hinata:

Peringkat, stres, _survival_ , penindasan,

dan Uchiha Sasuke

itu sudah lebih dari cukup

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Atarashii Negai —_** **Harapan yang Baru**

Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto

sekuel " _Kuroi Natsu"_ oleh Shiori Sophi

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian.

Sebutlah ia sukses jika memang deretan gelar di belakang namanya dan riwayat prestasi di usia yang terbilang muda adalah tolak ukurnya. Sasuke mendecih dalam hati saat menyalami orang-orang berjas yang mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan senyuman. Ia bisa mendeteksi setidaknya hampir sembilanpuluh delapan persennya adalah palsu. Mereka terbebani oleh jas licin mereka juga nama yang tersemat di dada. ' _Selamat atas kesuksesanmu, Tuan Uchiha. Saya ..., tolong ingat baik-baik karena sebentar lagi nama itu yang akan menggantikan anda.'_ Begitu kira-kira terjemahan bebas Sasuke terhadap tatapan mata mereka, yang kontras dengan bibir mereka, menyeringai.

Ia mengingat sebuah ucapan dari salah seorang yang memberikan warna pada hidupnya. Gadis sok tegar dengan sikap frontal yang menjengkelkan. _'_ A-aku ... benci senyumanmu, Sasuke. Jika memang tak ada niat meski itu palsu, mending tak usah. K-kau, menyakitiku. Buang-buang tenaga saja.'

Diam-diam Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya tak sadar akan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar. Andai gadis itu tahu, hingga saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa tersenyum kecuali ia ingin dan itu sangat jarang sekali.

Hidupnya telah banyak berubah sejak hari itu, masa-masa kelamnya di sekolah menengah. Ayahnya memang menghukumnya tapi tidak seberat yang ia bayangkan. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Itachi memilih banting stir setelah menikahi gadis dari perusahaan saingan Uchiha. Entah ia harus merasa beruntung atau tidak karena ialah pewaris satu-satunya Uchiha _co_ kini. Sasuke akhirnya memilih menuruti kemauan kedua orangtuanya. Berharap menemukan kedamaian yang dicarinya.

"Uchiha- _san_ , bagaimana kabarnya? Tahun ini pestanya ramai sekali, ya. Pasti karena pesona aristokrat seorang Uchiha. Haha, kau memang hebat sekali, Uchiha- _san_." Sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar kaku memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alis saat menerima selembar kertas dilipat. "Ini, dari pembawa acara. Katanya disuruh menuliskan harapan kita pada tahun ini. Kudengar, bila permohonanmu paling unik, Rikudo- _san_ akan _mengabulkannya_." Laki-laki itu terkekeh lagi.

Rikudo- _san_ , peneliti yang juga konglomerat merupakan salah satu sponsor utama dalam acara bertajuk temu pecinta otomotif hari itu. Uchiha Sasuke seorang pebisnis muda yang baru naik daun juga penerima penghargaan dalam pengembangan otomotif diundang ke acara tahunan itu. Daya tariknya yang bak selebriti membuat acara membosankan itu semakin ramai dihadiri wartawan dan paparazzi. Ia sering dibandingkan dengan Rikudo-san yang notabene kawakan. Akan tetapi, Rikudo- _san_ tidak berkeberatan, malah senang. Mungkin karena ada yang mengikuti jejaknya dan bisa menjadi rivalnya.

Sasuke menatap sekali lagi selembar kertas mungil di genggaman tangannya. _Harapan, huh?_ Sudah lama, ia tak mendengarnya.

/phiphiphi/

"I-ini ramai sekali Hanabi. Bisakah aku pulang saja?" Hinata menatap ngeri kerumunan manusia di depannya. Ini adalah sebuah pesta, Hinata, wajar saja penuh dengan orang. Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan kesal sekaligus maklum. Dihelanya lengan Hinata dengan lembut, "Ayolah _neesama_ , bukankah kau sudah berjanji datang melihat penghargaan Neji- _niisama_? Sebentar, saja. Setelah ini akan kutraktir membeli _cinnamon roll._ "

Hanabi menyebut salah satu makanan favorit Hinata. Namun gadis yang dibujuk masih nampak ragu-ragu. Kakinya seolah menempel erat di lantai. Ia tahu, faktor utama Hinata datang bukan karena Neji, kakak sepupu mereka yang hari itu menjadi salah satu penerima penghargaan. Melainkan sebuah nama yang memenangkan peringkat pertama kategori terfavorit, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hampir enam tahun lebih mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Entah karena ayah yang melarang Hinata berhubungan apapun dengan Uchiha atau memang tak pernah ada alasan yang cukup untuk mereka berdua bertemu. Kadang-kadang Hinata mengangan, _baik-baikkah Sasuke semenjak kejadian itu?_ Akan tetapi Hinata terlalu pengecut untuk mencari jawaban langsung dari bibir sang pemilik nama.

Keadaan Hinata sendiri pun tidak terlalu baik semenjak saat itu. Ia banyak dihantui mimpi buruk dan pusing serta mual tiba-tiba di keramaian atau suasana yang mengintimidasi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri dan tetap berperan dari balik layar. Terapi-terapi yang dijalani kadang berhasil kadang tidak. _Tergantung kemauan diri_ , kata ayah. Mungkin sekarang kemauan Hinata sedang diuji.

Hentakan kecil di tangan kirinya membuat Hinata terdorong maju melewati garis pintu. Mengejutkan Hanabi yang tertinggal di belakang, "Hei, Daiki, tunggu! Hinata- _nee_!" berteriak sia-sia pada dua sosok yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Daiki, keponakan mereka, anak Neji, memang sedang lincah-lincahnya. Sedari tadi ia kurang memperhatikan Daiki yang menarik-narik mereka berdua, ingin segera bertemu ayahnya, ' _Chichi_! _Chichi_!'

Hanabi akhirnya sedikit lega sekaligus cemas. Semoga kakak perempuan semata wayangnya itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tenang saja, ada Daiki yang menemani, biasanya Hinata akan gugup jika benar-benar sendiri tanpa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman, sesuatu yang familiar.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berdecak kesal. Matanya menyapu sosok-sosok manusia yang memadat di depannya, mencari sesosok mungil. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda Daiki. Setelah menyeretnya masuk kini bocah lelaki itu pergi. Lebih tepatnya menghilang. Ia bisa mengerti antusiasme Daiki akan ayahnya. Namun bocah enam tahun itu tak seharusnya menghilang begitu saja. Seharusnya ia ingat dengan tubuh kecil nan lincah ia bisa menghilang sekedipanmata.

Setelah beberapa saat berputar-putar tanpa hasil, Hinata menepi. Sedari tadi ia berusaha mengabaikan lalu lalang di sekililingnya. Suara orang mengobrol terdengar seperti dengungan yang mulai membuatnya pening, tersudutkan. Perlahan butir-butir keringat juga muncul di sekeliling leher juga tubuhnya.

 _Tenanglah Hinata. Mereka tidak sedang membicarakanmu. Mereka tidak bersalah apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja_. Hinata bersandar pada meja makan terdekat. Tangan kirinya memijit kening yang berdenyut-denyut. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar menggapai segelas air berwarna merah, entah apa itu. Hinata tak peduli. Ia ingin minum dan terbebas dari sini.

Belum habis terteguk, dari sudut matanya Hinata menangkap siluet mungil. Masih menggenggam gelas tersebut, ia kemudian setengah berlari mengejar bayangan yang diyakininya sebagai Daiki. Tak memedulikan beberapa orang yang tersenggol olehnya. Ia hanya ingin Daiki, Hanabi, atau Neji. Sekarang. Atau ia akan pingsan.

/phiphiphi/

"Bagi para undangan, waktunya tinggal limabelas menit lagi ya buat menuliskan harapan-harapannya selama setahun ke depan. Jangan malu-malu untuk menuliskan harapan yang paling aneh sekalipun. Siapapun berhak mendapatkan setiap impiannya." Kata pembawa acara sambil mengedipkan mata entah pada siapa.

Sasuke baru saja menolak tawaran untuk minum-minum. Ia lebih memilih memandangi kertas kecil yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Memindai kembali, apa permohonan terunik dan terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini. banyak sekali target-target dari perusahaan yang belum tercapai, lalu yang lain-lain. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ingin untuk menuliskannya.

Termenung-menung sendiri, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang menubruknya tiba-tiba. Tanpa menghentikan langkah, gadis itu berlalu dengan terburu-buru sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik. Tampaknya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Rambut indigonya yang jatuh sebagian menempel pada lehernya yang berkeringat. Sasuke terpaku. Merasa menggebu-gebu. Entah karena apa. Sesuatu pada gadis itu?

Setelah beberapa menit, mengabaikan jas putihnya yang basah dan ternoda oleh tumpahan air yang disiramkan gadis itu tadi ketika menubruknya, Sasuke tersadar. Ada hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul, setengah berlari ia mengejar gadis itu. Teriakannya lirih hampir putus asa saat bayangan gadis itu mulai menghilang, "Hinata ... "

Sejenak Hinata membeku mendengar suara memanggilnya kemudian terkejut ketika melihat isi gelasnya hampir habis karena tumpah. _Oh bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar? Aku harus segera meminta maaf_. Lelehan air berwarna merah membentuk garis bercabang di sarung tangannya yang putih. Ia lalu berputar menghadap sang empunya suara dengan perasaan makin malu. Dan takut. Ia tak hiraukan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Lewat matanya yang mulai mengabur, ia menatap lawan bicaranya. Hinata mematung. Mulutnya membuka seiring rona pipi yang meningkat saat iris beningnya menatap. Noda merah itu mengingatkannya pada suatu peristiwa yang lalu.

"Go-gomennasai—" suaranya melirih, tercekat. "Sasu—ke?"

Seperti yang sudah-sudah keduanya membeku, —Hinata dan Sasuke. Tanpa terlempar ke masa lalu mereka saling menatap. Takjub. Lelaki yang dulu menjadi preman sekaligus rivalnya kini bersetelan rapi. Namanya, ia teringat, merupakan salah satu nama yang diperhitungkan di dunia bisnis juga otomotif. Rambut hitamnya mencuat membingkai pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna, idaman setiap wanita. Ia baru menyadarinya—Hinata. Tak banyak wanita yang menarik perhatiannya, salah satunya adalah gadis di depannya itu. Rambut indigonya tergerai jatuh ke atas gaun yang membalut sempurna. Suaranya yang familiar itu bagai melodi indah di telinganya. Tunggu, ternyata memang gadis yang sama. Gadis yang dulu pernah mencuri seluruh dunianya—Sasuke.

" _Shibarakuburi desune_ –lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke ..." Hinata ragu-ragu menyebut teman SMA-nya itu. Ia hampir lupa bernafas. Entah karena gugup atau rasa mencelos dalam hatinya. Ia lega. Sangat lega. Bahkan sebelum Hinata bertanya sosok di depannya itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya juga tanpa kata.

Sementara Sasuke hampir terbahak mendengar sapaan Hinata. _–san?_

Sepanjang acara hari itu baru kali ini kalau tidak salah, Sasuke tersenyum tulus meski tipis. Dibandingan seluruh rencana-rencana karirnya akhirnya ia memutuskan. Bolehkah ia meminta dua hal saja pada tahun ini dan seterusnya: sebuah senyum tulus dan _gadisnya_. "Hn? Kemana saja kau, Hinata? Aku merindukan waktu-waktu kita bersama."

Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

[ **mengharapkan** _v_ **1** memalarkan, memimpikan, menantikan, mencita-citakan, mengangankan, mengasakan, menghajatkan, menginginkan, mengkhayalkan, merindukan **; 2** bersandar pada, mencagarkan, menggantungkan **; 3** menduga, mengagak, merasakan; **]**

 **[merindu** , **merindukan** _v_ mengharapkan, menginginkan **]***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tamat.**

*kamus tesaurus bahasa Indonesia-pdf


End file.
